Torn
by Dana5
Summary: What are the consequences when certain feelings are made known. Teal'c/Sam
1. I will never leave you

Author = Dana  
  
  
  
Rating= PG (may change later)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer = I don't own Stargate SG-1 and all the usual disclaimer stuff.  
  
Spoilers = Paradise Lost  
  
A/N = Thanks my friend Claire Smith for the title. Please review, I'm might continue this so let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Teal'c walked through the corridors of the SGC in search of Major Carter, he had been worried about her and now he was overly so. She had eaten very little and slept less since Colonel O'Neill had gone missing. Teal'c had seen her do this kind of thing before but never for such a long period of time, it had nearly been a month. He entered her lab but she wasn't there, he spent another 20 minutes walking through the corridors before he heard a light sobbing sound emanating from the women's locker room. He listened at the door and been almost sure that it was indeed Major Carter and that she was alone. He entered the room slowly.  
  
  
  
"Major Carter," he said as he stood in the doorway as Sam sat crying on a small bench in the middle of the room with her back to him.  
  
"Teal'c this is the women's locker room," she wasn't sure if she wanted him to leave or stay.  
  
"It appears there is no one else here but you and you are fully clothed," he walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"True," she was still crying gently.  
  
"Are you all right Major Carter?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, yeah."  
  
"Have you given up hope of finding O'Neill," he was curious to know why she was upset and denying that she was.  
  
"Hope, no. I'm starting to think Dr Lee is right, I don't think the door way is the answer.it's been almost a month Teal'c if there was a way back.it's just. it feels like we just lost Daniel and I don't know if I could." He was unsure how to react to his distraught friend. He slid his arm round her and was a little surprised when she wrapped both arms around him and wept openly, he put his other arm round her. Again, unsure of what to say or do, he let her cry in his secure and caring hold. After a while he felt her relax more on his muscled form, he could tell by her slowed breathing that she was tired. She looked up at him with red eyes and tear scores running down her face.  
  
  
  
"Teal'c do you think we'll find him?"  
  
He looked down at her desperate tired face and he realised how weak and vulnerable she was, he had rarely seen her like this and a feeling of sadness became visible on his face, "Major Carter we shall succeed in finding Colonel O'Neill." She smiled weakly at him, "come, you need to rest," he stood up lifting her to her feet; she wiped her face with the back of her hands to remove her excess tears. Teal'c put an arm round her waist and guided her out the locker room but even when in the corridor he did not release his gentle hold on her. Sam didn't mind. She was actually glad. She needed him there to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave, she didn't want him to leave she had already lost Daniel, Jack was missing, she needed him to be there.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
They reached her quarters and they both entered, Sam sat down on her bed and pulled off her sweater to reveal her strap top. Teal'c sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her as a fresh flow of tears poured from her sore eyes.  
  
  
  
"Teal'c. could you.um, it's just," she tried to ask him something that should be simple but it felt strange to ask him, "could you stay here tonight, I don't want to be alone." She was finally able to ask him after just rushing it out. Teal'c looked at her first a little confused and then with understanding.  
  
  
  
"Of course Major Carter," he had hoped that she would ask as he did not like the idea of leaving her alone when she was this upset. He released her and she went into the bathroom to get ready. He had nothing to change into so he removed his clothes to leave him only in boxers. Sam came back moments later wearing a tight tank top and shorts both in army green. The first thing he realised was how attractive she looked, he had noticed this many times before but this was the first time he had seen her in so little. She also had the same impression as she saw clearly his uncovered body.  
  
  
  
They slid under the covers on separate sides of the bed and clicked the lights off. It felt strange to neither of them as Teal'c rarely felt embarrassed by such things and they had slept next to each other in the field, often huddled together for warmth. Sam rolled over and lay close to him, they're bodies in contact, Teal'c moved his arm around her back and the other round her waist pulling her further onto him as she slid one leg between his. It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep in Teal'c' secure arms, but he lay awake longer thinking about the woman in his arms. 'I know it is wrong for me to feel this way but I can not control it, O'Neill holds great affection and love for her but I feel that I do as well,' he had been trying to avoid this internal battle. 'He is lost somewhere and I am here in bed with one he holds so dear, but I also hold her dear. I am betraying him, he does not know of my feelings yet he has confided in me, but then Sam is not his, he only wishes it. I never knew emotions could cause so much doubt, pain and joy'.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Teal'c woke up first to the unusual and beautiful sensation of having a gorgeous woman in the same bed as him. He lay there silently for a time not wanting to disturb her sleeping form. He watched and thought how every smile; laugh, glance and touch from her lit a fire of passion in him. Finally he slid out of bed away from the one he loved as the feeling of been with her but not having her become too great. He had decided not to make his feelings know to her and honour the trust that O'Neill had placed in him, but he was unprepared for how difficult this would be. He pulled on his clothes and picked up her spare key card, knowing that she had hardly eaten he decided to bring her breakfast.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Sam's eyes slowly opened as she found herself alone in bed but she didn't have to look far to find Teal'c. He had his back to her and was fixing something on the table.  
  
"Morning," she called to him from the bed; he turned round and watched her as she slid out of her bed and walked over to him. 'How beautiful she is, even when she has just awoke, Teal'c remember your promise, O'Neill is in love with her. But I am also'. His mind was starting to annoy him as it had the habit of thinking about Sam in a way he promised himself he wouldn't.  
  
"Good morning Major Carter, I have brought you breakfast," stepping aside she saw the table layout. There was a large plate of sliced melons, grapes and strawberries, a pot of coffee, glass of orange juice and a small vase with a single deep purple flower. "Teal'c this is amazing," she smiled at him, sat down and started to eat.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Colonel O'Neill walked over to the small craft as an overjoyed SG-1 rushed to him, Sam at the front. They stopped in front of each other, "Sir, how are you?"  
  
He laughed loudly and forgetting a little thing called regulations he grabbed hold of her in a tight embrace that she willingly returned, "I'm doing much better, how did you find us. and were are we?"  
  
"It's a long story Sir," they smiled at each other as Teal'c felt an unusual sensation of jealousy. He attempted to suppress it, 'They are well matched and care for one another' again his other voice took hold 'but they are forbidden to be by their regulations, they could never be free to openly have a relationship'. Again he claimed control 'love finds away, and I do not even know if she feels for me' these internal battles were starting to disturb him. After they were all reunited and Sam explained what had happened they made the short journey to the Tok'ra world and all bar Harry gladly walked through that shinny pool that took them home.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
A gentle knock came at Teal'c' door, unsure who it may be at that late a time he opened it to find Sam standing, "Major Carter," he was surprised to see her "come in."  
  
She shyly walked in and by him, then turning to face him, "I. I just want to thank you for all you did, I was kinda falling apart," she seemed embarrassed to admit her weakness.  
  
  
  
"There is no need, I am your friend and I care deeply for you, I am always here for you," she wrapped her arms round his neck and gave his cheek a quick kiss before heading to the door. 'Why did she have to do that, does she not know how that makes me feel, I promised myself but I cannot hold to it, I need her, I love her'? "Sam," she stopped, that was the first time he had called her that.  
  
"Teal'c," he was looking at her with worry, fear and embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"I must confess something to you," he moved closer to her, "I understand if you.if. um," he felt himself go red, this was harder than he thought, he lowered his head and turned it away from her. To his surprise she reached out with a gently hand and turned him to face her.  
  
  
  
"Teal'c you can tell me anything," she looked bewildered by the unusual behaviour of her friend. He took in a deep breath and decided that he had to tell her or he would go insane.  
  
  
  
" I feel more for you than I have said, I'm in love with you," he let out a slow shaky breath and started to wonder if he had done the right thing. What if she didn't feel the same for him? What if she ran out of the room? What if she went to Jack? 'What have I done, why did I tell her? Have I destroyed her trust in me?' He could not control his mind as they stood in silence, Sam obviously still taking in what he had said to her. To Teal'c it felt like hours when in reality it was merely a few seconds. She looked into his deep, worried eyes and smiled openly with true happiness, he returned the gesture, as he had not seen her smile like that in some time. They edged closer letting their lips meet in a kiss that held so much passion, hope and promise. He lifted her into his arms and carried her gently to his bed, "I love you Teal'c," how long he had waited to hear those words, how often he had dreamed of her telling him.  
  
  
  
"I love you Sam, I will never leave you."  
  
  
  
A/N Please R and R. 


	2. Do I really love him?

A/N = I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up but I've been busy with exams and school work but I promise to update more frequently, well, until my final exams start. Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter, I know Teal'c voice was off, I wasn't happy myself with how it was written, but it's really hard to get emotions from his character. So here's chap 2 and let me know what you think, again sorry for the delay.  
New rating = R  
**  
Sam wasn't sure what she was doing as she paced endlessly in the corridor outside Teal'c quarters, two SF's walked by eyeing her suspiciously. Ok Sam this is it you have to tell him.should I? She continued pacing outside his quarters trying to decide whether to tell Teal'c she had feelings for him. She did love Jack but she had no chance with him, military regulations forbid it and her career was too important to her. But Teal'c, she could be with him, she loved him, well she did, didn't she? Yes. He's amazing looking, muscled, protective, kind and has saved my life on more than one occasion, but is it love? She stopped at his door and without realising it she raised her hand and knocked the door, mentally kicking herself after it. Ok, this is it I'm going to tell him. The door opened to reveal the figure of Teal'c.  
"Mayor Carter, come in." walking into his candle lit quarters she turned to face him, mentally preparing herself for the truth.  
  
"I.I," good start Sam "I just wanted to thank you for all you did, I was kinda falling apart," great Sam play the weak damsel in distress, that's just brilliant.  
  
"There is no need, I am you friend and I care deeply for you, I am always here for you," ok, I really love this guy, she closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around his neck, she had intended to kiss his lips but at the last moment chickened out and kissed his cheek. Coward, just make a quick exit, the voice in her head hissed at her. She headed for the door but was stopped by the silken voice of Teal'c "Sam," it sounded natural and made her stomach flip, wait, Sam, he never calls me Sam. She faced his anxious expression, "Teal'c," he looked nervous and she swore she saw his cheeks go red.  
"I must confess something to you," the gap between them suddenly shrunk considerably, "I understand if you.if.um," she had never seen Teal'c like this, stumbling over words, using different expressions. Ok, three options Sam, one- this isn't actually Teal'c, two- he's been watching TV again, or three- this is difficult even for him to say.  
  
"Teal'c you can tell me anything,"  
  
"I feel more for you than I have said, I'm in love with you," he let out a slow shaky breath as Sam held hers. He loves me.wow.and I love him, and this is a dream, it has to be, he loves me. A thousand thoughts ran through her head in a matter of seconds, her world was upside down; her heart was in her mouth, her legs felt like jelly, her stomach fluttered with butterflies and her head was swimming in the clouds. She had to shake herself back to reality, she smiled and edged closer to him, this was it, what she had been waiting for, dreamt of, they're lips met in an explosion of passion. His strong arms lifted her up and carried her shaken body gently to his bed and lay her down allowing their lips to meet again.  
  
"I love you Teal'c," it licked off her tongue and to Teal'c keen ears, he kissed her gently on the lips, her neck, lower, he kissed her collar bone through the fabric of her top, raising his head to her neck he rested his head in the groove of her neck that fitted him perfectly, he inhaled her sweet scent.  
  
"I love you Sam, I will never leave you," they're lips and tongues engaged once more in a battle of passion, lust and love.  
Sam pulled Teal'c t-shirt up over his head and threw it to the side allowing it to fall freely to the floor; her mouth was now able to explore the exposed dark skin releasing moans and shivers from the body above her own. Sucking the smooth skin of his chest she felt her own top being released from her skin, breaking contact only long enough to take the top over her head, their naked chest's touched releasing a need for more contact. Teal'c laid her back on the soft bed below, straddling her he brought his mouth down on each of her breasts massaging the hard nipples with his tongue, elating pleasurable groans and movements from his partner, his hands moved to the buttons on her pants as he with easy undid them, a cool hand slid inside but remained over the material of her underwear, his gentle strokes caused Sam to whimper out his name. He raised his head from her breast and removed his hand from her pants much to her disappointment.  
  
"Sam, do you want this, I must know," he looked at her beautiful face with fear of rejection.  
  
Without thinking she quickly answered his question in hopes of calming his fears, "Yes, I want this more than anything else." She pulled his mouth to her and then slid her hands to his pants, undoing them she slid them down and with his help off, they remained on the floor next to her discarded top. A flow of gentle caresses followed as the rest of their clothes were removed, Teal'c took in the sight of Sam's naked body as she did the same to him. Warm hands moved over her cool skin, down her neck, over her breasts, down her abs, trailing down the outside off her legs and up the inside, then gently brushing between her legs. He settled his body between her gently stroking her with his erection but not entering, he was taking this slowly; the movement of her hips didn't sway his decision to stay outside. They kissed with more passion that pleaded with him to enter her and now.  
"Teal'c, please.god Teal'c.please," he only slightly granted her request by sliding his tip into her hot body; thrusting it gently she called out as small waves of pleasure ran through her body. "More.please.Teal'c," he entered her further opening her up to his large mass, she whimpered at the slight pain in her tight confines. When he was positioned better he slid the rest of himself into her wet heat, thrusting gently, they're breathing quickened, he moved harder at the request of her hips. She bit into his shoulder to prevent the sound of her orgasm-escaping, seconds later his husky cries escaped onto her soft neck. He lay on her as they're breathing slowed and returned to normal, sliding out of her he kissed her sweat- glazed neck.  
  
"I love you so much Samantha."  
**  
She moved lazily against the unfamiliar sensation of having a body next to her own. Her head rested on a muscled chest, her arm lay limply across a waist and her leg was held between someone else's legs as their arms encompassed her naked form. She slowly slid her eyes open to her dimly lit unusual surroundings, it took her mind a few minutes to register where exactly she was and how she had gotten there. She was in Teal'c quarters lying in his firm grasp, why, where were her clothes, she almost laughed when the memory hit her. She glanced up at the still sleeping face of her lover; she grazed her hand along his chest causing the muscle below to twitch wantonly. The night before ran through her still sleepy head, the confessions of love, the kiss, the touches, the passion, care and tenderness, the heat, the release, the feeling that the world around them wasn't there. But that was over now and for some reason she felt guilty, like she had betrayed trust, Jack, why am I thinking of him, he doesn't love me, he couldn't.stop thinking about him. She closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep as the form below started to stir. What have I done, do I really love him, did I just use him.Jack, I love Jack, Sam stop it, forget him.but Jack.SHUT UP ABOUT HIM. The thoughts didn't stop, even when Teal'c hand started to caress her back, she lay still pretending to be asleep; sinking into the gentle caress she suddenly had an image of Jack touching her. Sam, get a grip your with Teal'c, you actually found someone who loves you don't blow it on forbidden fruits." She lay there a while longer fighting back images of Jack, when it became to much she slid her eyes open and looked up at the smiling face of Teal'c.  
"Good morning my love," he gently kissed her head and stroked her smooth skin; she smiled back up at him.  
"Hey," she kissed his chest, then licked it gently causing a shiver to run underneath the dark flesh. He pulled her body further onto him, moaning as her tongue found the sensitive part of his neck, the noise emanating from his throat made Sam's legs quake, her lips found his as gentle flesh made contact. The kiss was soft at first but she forced more pressure down. Her tongue trailed the line between his lips begging entry, he wantonly obeyed as a wet heat entered his mouth teasing him, the movements became more daring as he returned the gesture, slinking a hand behind her head he forcefully pulled her closer to his desire, she was more than happy to oblige as she moved her hips against his making both parties moan. His hardening mass was pushed forcefully against her as he thrust his hips off the bed. Last night had been slow passion but this was lust and primal desire. She was suddenly below his muscled form with strong legs separating her shaking ones. The heat of his tongue lit a fire down her neck and over each breast; it's trail only stopping momentarily to suck each hard nipple inciting a whimpering moan from her gentle lips. He kissed and licked his way down the muscle line of her abs and along the inside of her legs but never touching where she desired. She tried to move her hips so he would bring his sweet lips to her heat but he avoided it, matching the movements of her body. "Teal'c.please," was all she was able to breath out, she felt him smile against her bare skin.  
'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep,' she reached across and slammed the alarm off, damn it, damn it. She looked into the eyes of her lover, they had a briefing in 30 minutes, a sly smile appeared on her face, "We have time."  
  
**  
They ran down the corridors by SF's and some medical staff, splitting apart Sam took the steps up to the briefing room and Teal'c entered through the opposite side of the room, Sam got there first, "Sorry I'm late sir." she had an excuse all planned out but Hammond cut in.  
  
"That's alright Mayor we're still waiting for Teal'c," she nodded and took the seat next to Jack.  
  
Seconds later, "Forgive my lateness General I was engaged in kellnoream."  
  
A nod from the General gave him the all clear as he sat next to Jonas, directly across from Sam, "well lets get started, first off Colonel welcome back."  
  
The attention made Jack perk up, "Oh, thank you sir," he smiled childishly and locked eyes with his smiling second in command. Why me, I love Teal'c, I'm with him, and I was just getting used to that, then I had to see him, well no more Sam, your colleagues in the military, friends, no more. As if to strengthen this resolve she smiled over at her new lover who secretly returned it. "But I really have to thank you guys again." The briefing went on for a while, Sam talked about new scientific finds, Jonas babbled about an artefact he had translated and Hammond gave them there next mission brief, a recon of a new planet.  
  
"Dismissed," they all stood and began to leave, Teal'c edged over to Sam as her and Jonas discussed their next mission but a firm hand clasped his shoulder, turning he came face to face with Jack, the man he had betrayed.  
  
"You want to go to the gym for some boxing," he asked anxious to resume his usual workouts after the lack their of with Harry.  
  
"Yes O'Neill,"  
  
"Great meet their in 30 minutes," he bowed his head in agreement before his friend headed down the stairs and to his quarters to get ready, Teal'c had planned to meet Sam but it now looked like that would have to wait. A gentle hand swiping across his back caught his attention.  
  
"Mayor Carter," great back to formalities, call me Sam, please. A quick glance round the room relaxed him, General Hammond and Jonas had left, "I am afraid we can't have that meeting, O'Neill and I are to box in half an hour," she was both disappointed and relieved, but it did mean she had a little more time now to sort out what she was feeling.  
  
"That's ok, but you will come to my quarters later, won't you," she teasingly lay into his body.  
  
"Of course I will," he planted a delicate kiss on her lips before leaving to get ready for the gym. Sam stood silently and alone in the briefing room with one question on her mind, 'do I really love him?'  
TBC  
  
Please R/R 


	3. Missing you

Sorry again that this chapter took so long to put up but my higher exams started and I didn't have any free time, this chapter is pretty short but hopefully (fingers crossed) I'll have the next chapter done when I get back from my holiday. Please read and review.  
  
The title of this chapter "Missing you" is dedicated to my best friend.  
  
**  
  
Teal'c entered the gym to find O'Neill pounding on a punch bag warming up before the spar. "O'Neill," Teal'c announced himself.  
  
"Hey big guy, grab some gloves," Teal'c picked up the red gloves from the bench that O'Neill had indicated to with his head. Strapping them on he took up his position facing Jack, hitting their gloves together they moved back and started to give and dodge training punches. The idea of these spar sessions was to work on form and skill not to hurt the opponent. They danced round each other for a few minutes before Jack started his usual commentary.  
  
"He hits with his right, left, good blocking by the T-man.O'Neill takes charge again.hits his target," Jack lay a feather hit on Teal'c' side. "So Teal'c how were things when I was gone," Jack fell into normal conversation as the pair continued to box. "How was Sam?" he only called her Sam to Teal'c and only to her rarely.  
  
"She found your absence difficult O'Neill especially due to the recent loss of Dr Jackson," Jack stopped boxing causing Teal'c to do the same.  
  
"What do you mean," he appeared concerned and that worried Teal'c especially if he found out what happened between them.  
  
"I located Major Carter in the woman's locker room crying, she had also before hand immersed herself in work taking little time for food and sleep," Teal'c decided to keep the details of Sam and himself private.  
  
"I get the immersed in work thing, she does that when ever someone goes missing, but crying," he was still confused by her reaction, "is she ok now? What happened when you found her? What did she say, do?" he was now concerned.  
  
"We talked, she told her worry of losing you so soon after the loss of Dr Jackson, she also expressed the fear that she would be unable to succeed in finding you, I was able to reassure her that we would succeed in locating you," Teal'c looked at the still concerned face of Colonel O'Neill, "Major Carter is well now."  
  
"I really missed her."  
  
**  
  
Sam sat alone in her quarters, in her hands she cradled the purple flower Teal'c had given her, 'How do you know when you're in love?' she had been asking herself that question since she left the briefing room an hour, she was no closer to the answer. 'Is it just a rationalisation of behaviour shared between two people?... no, Sam stay away from the science and logic.' She stood up and paced the small floor twirling the delicate flower in time to her steps.  
  
'Is it the way you look at him.no, I look at Teal'c and Jack differently but I think I love them both.can you love two people at the one time.'  
  
In frustration she let herself fall back on the bed staring at the ceiling she continued with her. 'Maybe I love them both but in different ways, one as a love of friendship and the other as a true love of the heart.but which is which.'  
  
She looked over at the picture on her bed stand, it was of her, Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel, they were standing on the jetty at Jack's cabin with the lake sparkling behind them. They had gone up there a month before Daniel had died, they all looked so happy. Daniel was sitting on a chair in front of Sam with Jack and Teal'c on either side of her. They had timed the camera so no one was really posed, Daniel was laughing at something Teal'c had asked about the camera, Teal'c was slightly confused looking but had a small smile on his face. Jack had his arm round Sam's waist; he was smiling as he tickled her, causing her to be laughing hysterically.  
  
"I missed you Jack," she whispered to the photo image as she recalled his recent absence. She let the memories of that time flow through her mind, the guilt, disperse, helplessness, crying, Teal'c, Jack coming home. 'How do you know when you're in love?' A gentle knock of her door caused her to rise from her bed, she opened the door still lost in thought, she looked at the figure waiting in her doorway. "Come in," she smiled to herself as she watched the man enter her room, 'I guess you just know."  
  
**  
  
R & R 


	4. Intentions

This takes place near the end of Forsaken.  
  
**  
  
Jack, Teal'c and Warick crouched in the sand as Sam started to come round in the clearing before them. "It's a trap, no doubt they have armed the ship," Warick spoke up as he examined the scene before him.  
  
"We can't leave her down there," Jack was unable to conceal his concern as he watched Sam try to force free of her restraints.  
  
Teal'c held his fear behind his warrior persona, "How do we disengage the ships defences."  
  
"It can only be done from inside." Jack didn't need to think on military strategy that was Sam down there and he was going to get her.  
  
"Cover me Teal'c,"  
  
"Indeed," Teal'c knelt up preparing for an attack on O'Neill or Sam.  
  
"I know how to disarm the defences, I will go." At that Teal'c's eyes shot up as he glared at the alien, he was not willing to trust him with Sam's life. Jack had a similar expression as he studied their new companion. After a minute Jack relented deciding that it was more logical as Warick knew the ship.  
  
"We'll watch your back," Warick understood the double meaning of this but nodded to the Colonel as Teal'c looked from one to the other confused at how O'Neill could entrust Sam's safety to this man. Both men watched cautiously as Warick rose and made his way towards the ship. Teal'c moved forward to obtain a better view and coincidently a better shot, just in case something did go wrong. They were suddenly hit with the high-pitched ringing of the defences, instantly they ducked their heads and covered their ears, losing sight of Sam made Jack swiftly pull his head up once more. Minutes later the sound descended and stopped, they raced to their feet and Sam. Crossing the open ground Teal'c was focused only on Sam as Jack remembered the possible threat and kept a look out.  
  
Pulling her gently up into his arms he carefully removed Sam's gag, "They have Jonas Sir, they're going to try to escape through the Stargate," Teal'c pulled his knife and freed her hands and feet.  
  
"You all right," he looked her over knowing that he had to go after Jonas but also not wanting to leave her.  
  
"A little groggy Sir."  
  
Teal'c once more took hold of her arm as she swayed slightly, "I will stay with her O'Neill."  
  
Jack looked at Sam again "Yeah," he got up and started running in the direction of the gate. Teal'c knew that look, Jack had looked at her many times before that way, it was a distant wanting, love. He felt her weight slump into him; wrapping his other arm round her he pulled her closer into him and laid a gentle kiss on her head. She moved round in his arm pulling herself onto his lap, she caught his lips with hers; he smiled against her relieved that she was not hurt severely. "Sam are you well, what occurred here," he pulled back and carefully tried he feel her head for injury.  
  
"My head hurts a little, it'll be fine. What happened, I had restrained our captain in the ship, came out here to radio the Colonel, then I was hit on the head, then I was tied up here and they were taking Jonas."  
  
"Is she unharmed," a voice called from the ship, Sam looked round Teal'c and saw an alien of the same race they had killed earlier, she looked at Teal'c in surprise hoping for an explanation.  
  
"She is well," Teal'c called to Warick as he smiled down at the woman in his arms. Sam suddenly realized how they must have looked, her sitting in his lap with his arms round her, she pushed back from Teal'c and stood up with him; but as soon as she was on her feet she felt her legs give way as she started to fall, Teal'c took hold of her as Warick approached ready to offer assistance. "Samantha."  
  
She shook her heady slowly in a hope of clearing it, "I'm fine Teal'c, it was just a blood rush.I stood up too quickly," she took a closer look at the alien as he approached them.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance," Teal'c then bowed his head and turned to Sam, "Major Carter this is Warick, Captain of the ship."  
  
She nodded to him, "Hi," she still felt embarrassed at being caught, if she even was, she was unsure as to what he had seen.  
  
"There is a small medical room in the ship I believe some of the scanners still work if you wish you may use it."  
  
"Thank you," they followed him into the ship, through an internal door, down a short corridor and into a small room.  
  
Warick opened a cupboard and took out a small blue triangular device that had flashing lights on each corner and a screen in the centre, "I will run this over the injured area," Sam moved closer to him and directed him to were she had received the blow, after a few seconds he put down the scanner, "you have a mild concussion, I can treat it if you would allow, it is not painful."  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Sam was willing to trust him if it meant getting rid of the pain and ever so annoying dizziness. He simply held another similar device over the affected area for a minute then removed it, the pain and dizziness subsided immediately, "Thank you, that was amazing, how does it work."  
  
Warick looked at her then the device with puzzled, "I'm not sure Major I only captain a ship, I only know that it works," she had to smile at that, "You may rest here, I shall secure the area." Once he had left the room Sam sat on the bed with her legs dangling over the side, Teal'c moved in front of her and soon found her legs round his waist beckoning him closer. Her lips brushed his, again, keeping contact slightly longer, again, teasing him with her lips.  
  
"I believe you are now fully healed," she pulled his lips to her, forcing her tongue into battle with his, she then moved her lips and tongue to his neck, "indeed.Sam we should assist O'Neill," usually he would not want to leave this situation but under the circumstances.  
  
"Ok, I suppose," she got of the bed resentfully and followed Teal'c out to find Jack and Jonas.  
  
**  
  
Sam turned the corner to the lift; Jack was already there slumped against the wall waiting for her, dressed in his usual civilian gear that consisted of worn jeans, white t-shirt and that ever so sexy leather jacket. "Hi sorry I'm late Janet kept me, she's trying to figure out how that device worked."  
  
Jack looked up at the sound of her voice as she approached him, "WOW, looking good Carter," he looked her up and down and then did it again, she had on high heeled black leather boots, tight black jeans, a casual dress top and her own fitted leather jacket it was a big change from military fatigues. She smiled playfully at him and hit the elevator button, "what did Janet say about your head."  
  
"That it's fine, so what movie you taking me to see?" she asked as they got in the empty elevator.  
  
"It's some new horror movie.apparently it's the scariest movie ever made," he put on a fake Dracula voice and waved his impression of scary hands in front of her, in response she just rolled her eyes. After the stresses of the last few weeks and lack of down time they had both decided to take a night off and go see a movie, Sam saw it as a chance to relax with a friend and to catch up; but Jack saw it as more of a date than two friends hanging out. He had made a decision after his little holiday with Harry that he was going to risk all he had on love and hoped that he wouldn't regret it. The elevator doors slid open "top side Mae lady," he waved a hand and bowed for her to go first.  
  
"Why thank you, your such a good bell boy," they headed out the main gates and to Jack's pickup, he held the door open for her, "you're such a gentleman Colonel, what you up to?"  
  
"Up to, I don't know what you're talking about, and please Sam call me Jack we're off base."  
  
"We're not actually off base until we go through those gates Jack, I still think you're up to something you never open doors," she smirked over at him as he started the car.  
  
"You deserve it, I want to treat you tonight," 'because I love you', he silently added. They spent the trip into the town and cinema catching up on gossip and general chatter. Sam never mention her relationship with Teal'c, they had decided to keep it secret for the now at least. The main topic of discussion was how they were planning to set up Jonas and his nurse friend, Janet had assigned her to him when ever the physicals came up as it involved tops coming of and hands going on. Sam had intentionally boasted about his acts of heroism when she was sure the nurse was there to hear and Jack had his to come. "So do you think it'll work?"  
  
"Are you kidding, lock them both in a cupboard until they make out." She was looking at this with intelligence as usual, getting one person in a cupboard fine but two of them, impossible.  
  
"It worked on a friend of mine in high school."  
  
"Figures."  
  
**  
  
The couple slid into a row near the back, Jack's logic on this was that if the movie was dull you could watch everyone else, and put your feet on the chair in front without people complaining about obstructing their view. The house lights went down as the screen lit up; a bubbly voice came through the screen telling you how to get out if the place went on fire and that you shouldn't smoke or drop litter. The figure next to him moved in the shadows, he turned inconspicuously to her watching as she slid off her jacket, the top below it was a kind of red silk, the straps were thin and carried down to criss cross over the open back revelling Sam's soft pale skin. Jack held back the urge to touch her and instead turned back to the screen focusing all his attention at the trailers and not his very attractive second in command.  
  
Thirty minutes into the movie and Jack was bored, no one had been axe murdered yet and the story followed a typical teenage crap horror, guy and girl who are bound to have sex, a bimbo who will run the wrong way, the strange guy who everyone accuses of being the killer except the girl who he ends up with, a menagerie of other useless characters who only serve as victims and lets not forget the jock who apparently saves the day and quite a few cheer leaders until he turns out to be the killer. Typical. A nudge to his side drew his ever so failing attention away from the screen and to the woman next to him; she nodded her head towards a teen couple that were a few rows in front of them in the half empty theatre hall. "Watch," she whispered to him, as if on queue the guy pretended to yawn and put his arm round the girl, Sam giggled at his attempt, "I can't believe people are still doing that one."  
  
"It was a pathetic attempt, I'm surprised the girl let him," he whispered coolly into her ear as he continued to observe the couple as well as the shiver that pleasurably ran through Sam's body as he spoke to her.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you could do better," she sarcastically answered him after she got her breathing steady.  
  
"That a challenge cause I could show you."  
  
"Go on then," he wriggled in his chair then arched his back out like a cat, stretching his muscled arm out above him, made a fake yawning noise and dropped his arms like weights on either side of him, one round Sam's shoulder. Sam then slid closer into him leaning on the arm rest between them and stretching out her legs away from him, using his side as a back rest, causing his heart to fail and his senses to go on over load at the should be innocent contact, "very impressive, but I just wanted the arm rest," she whispered up to him and turned back to the screen, Jack just laughed and subconsciously pulled her closer to him. He suddenly felt guilty at how he was using her, she had no idea about his feelings for her and here he was touching her, being with her for his own gain. A scream ran through out the cinema as the bimbo character ran straight into the killer and was stabbed in the chest. The young girl in front of them hid her head in her boyfriend's chest then they both started to make out. As everyone else in the cinema hid from the gruesome scenes on the screen, Sam and Jack just laughed at the unrealistic ness and typicality of the movie and the teens.  
  
Finally the credits started to roll up on screen and the people began to file out, Jack put an arm round Sam's waist guiding her out by a group of jeering men. The young couple passed by them, "Wow, that movie was awesome, I can't believe that twist, who would have guessed it was the jock? I mean after saving all those cheer leaders." Jack suppressed a laugh leaning into Sam as he did so. The car ride to Sam's house was spent discussing the movie, the hopelessness of the guys' moves on his girl and general chatter.  
  
"Well the guy did get to make out with her."  
  
"That is such a typical male response. But you have to admit he did seem like your typical idiot high school jock."  
  
"Well I'll give you that," he then put on a stupid almost surfer voice, "Wow, Awesome." he then started to laugh and couldn't finish his impression. "Speaking of high school tricks, we got a chance with Jonas and his hello nurse."  
  
Sam again rolled her eyes at the memory, "I don't think so, how would we get them both in there at the same time." Luckily for Jack he pulled up at her house just then because he had no clue how they were actually going to do it. He walked Sam up to her door in silence as his little voice started to talk to him. 'This is it Jack, tonight is the night she learns how you feel.I must be crazy she will never feel the same.Jack shut up you know she has some feelings for you, the whole thing with those super power arm bands.I don't know that was a long time ago, things have changed.No you've made this decision already you are going to tell her, tonight.' They had reached her door without him realising it, "Jack," 'ask her now.'  
  
"Night cap."  
  
**  
  
Please R+R 


	5. Letting Go

Letting Go  
  
**  
  
Jack sleepily opened his eyes as the form lying behind him stirred pressing against his naked back. Pawing at his back the small body moved closer biting playfully and licking at old combat wounds. It all of a sudden disappeared, turning in surprise he saw Sam standing behind the couch cuddling into the ginger cats warm fur, she was already dressed in her fatigues and long sleeved black shirt. "Hey you, leave the colonel alone." The only response it made was a small meow before she set him down and he padded into the kitchen for his food. "Sorry about him."  
  
"It's ok, what time's it?" he sat up slowly rubbing at his eyes then pulling the quilt round his waist. Despite his grand plans the most him and Sam done was talk about Jonas and old missions until it was too late to drive home so Sam had let him crash on the couch.  
  
"It's seven, coffee?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be great."  
  
"I'll let you get ready, you know where the shower is."  
  
"Thanks," Jack grabbed his gear and headed upstairs followed closely by a curious Schrodinger who was quickly called back by Sam.  
  
**  
  
The blue sea whooshed out before them, drawing back it settled into a shimmering pond. The four comrades strolled up the ramp, Jack, as tradition for him, drew his hand across the blue causing a ripple before he stepped into the unknown followed by his team.  
  
A moment later they were across the threshold looking at an untouched wilderness. "Wow, look at those big green things, I hear they're trees, never seen one before... though...oh wait! I have." Jack's usual sarcastic humour broke through the open silence. "Jonas with me, Carter your with Teal'c, stay in radio range, we'll rendezvous back here in five hours." They split into their groups, Jack followed a rather over excited Jonas to the ruins as he bubbled about there possible connection to the ancients. Teal'c left with Sam in the opposite direction towards a river to collect mineral samples.  
  
**  
  
After nearly three hours of listening to Jonas rant on about ancient symbols, architecture as well as following him in every direction as he followed the path of a small stone wall. Jack decided to save his sanity. "I'm going to scout ahead, I'll get you here."  
  
"Yeah...sure." Jonas was only half listening to what Jack was saying as he made sketches.  
  
A small stream made the path Jack followed for twenty minutes in the direction that Sam and Teal'c had headed. The stream widened into a river forcing Jack up the bank running alongside the verge of a forest. Buzzing from overhead drew his attention from the tranquil splashing of the water below. The familiar form of a UAV soared over his head. Jonas had requested an aerial survey to determine if there could be any intact ruins further a field. On lowering his gaze again a movement between the trees caught his attention, bringing up his gun he released the safety and stalked through the trees towards the disturbance. 50 yards off he stopped dead, taking cover behind a patch of brambles he watched in sheer confusion as Teal'c forced Sam back against a tree. With one hand he had her wrists above her head, his body held her tightly in place, back to the tree, front to him, drawing up his free hand he cupped her breast as their lips crashed together. Jacks mind swirled with a thousand questions, the main was if Sam was consenting to this, even though Jack knew Teal'c would never intentionally hurt Sam he couldn't shake the idea. In the seconds since he had first seen this he got ready to move forward in case she was in danger.  
  
But what happened next shocked him beyond belief. Sam freed her hands, but instead of fighting off Teal'c, as Jack would have thought she pulled his jacket off showing his bare muscled arms and black sleeveless top. Continuing their passionate kiss, Sam's jacket was also discarded to the ground. Pushing against her lover the pair crashed back to the soft earth. Releasing their lips they took in heavy breaths, Teal'c smiled up at her reddened face; as soon as her breathing had levelled of he assaulted her lips with his own once more. Jack felt the icy knife of betrayal stab him square in the back. Jack turned his back on them; the echoes of Sam's laughter floated to his ears forcing him to slink off to avoid detection and return to Jonas who appeared unaware that Jack had actually left.  
  
Jacks head spun with a hundred questions, a feeling of betrayal overwhelmed him, the image of his love and best friend pressed against a tree flashed into his mind repeatedly making him feel nauseous. He finally decided to confront Teal'c later.  
  
**  
  
Sam lay unconscious on the infirmary bed; Teal'c sat vigil by her side. Six hours earlier SG-1 had stepped safely through the gate, Sam had went to the lab to profile the mineral samples, Jonas to his lab to cross-reference symbols, Teal'c to the gym and Jack to his office, he needed time to think about Sam and Teal'c.  
  
Less than an hour later a tremor flew through the base, a powerful explosion rang out as the bases warning lights flashed. Medical teams flew through the corridors to the centre of the blast, Sam's lab. The bases alert system piped up, "Medical alert in science lab 3, repeat, medical alert in science lab 3." As soon as the remainder of SG-1 heard this they got to their feet and ran towards it. Teal'c was first there, puling debris away he revealed the still, bruised figure of Sam. The med team removed her just as Jack and Jonas arrived. All three men loyally followed the entourage of medics and Janet to the infirmary that they were locked out of for nearly three hours. After they were allowed in Teal'c instinctively took the 'back seat' as Jack sat closest to Sam, Jonas who still felt out of place hovered at the edge.  
  
24 hours later Jack reappeared at the infirmary after damage control. Teal'c looked into Jack's eyes as he crossed the room and Jack looked into his. He stopped mid-step the stoic brown eyes of Teal'c were glazed with unshed tears while streams of earlier ones marked his dark skin that was now slightly reddened from his crying. His lips quaked as he tried to speak, "There is...no...change, O'Neill," as he muttered the words he forced back his tears. Fraiser had diagnosed Sam with a severe concussion and a few cracked ribs, considering the state of the lab she was lucky to be alive and for a while it been touch and go, but Janet ensured a full recovery. It turned out that the minerals she collected on the planet react violently with common acids.  
  
"I know I've just came from Fraisers office," he moved to Teal'c side and put a firm reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know why your this...well why your," lost for a way to tell a jaffa he was crying he decided to cut the crap, "I know about you and Sam, I saw you on the planet with her."  
  
Teal'c dropped his head and turned it from Jack in dishonour, "I am sorry O'Neill, I know you love her and I have betrayed you in a most dishonourable way, you are angry with me, I will accept my shame...if you wish me to leave I shall." He tried to stand but Jack refused to remove his hand.  
  
"I...I don't want you to leave, but I am angry, furious and yes betrayed," his voice was stern. "Answer me this, do you love her?"  
  
"I love her with all my heart and soul, I would gladly die for her." Teal'c spoke through his tears with conviction. "I never allowed you to know my true feelings for I knew yours."  
  
"When did you first...I mean you and her, when? Why...?"  
  
"We became closer when you were trapped on the moon with Maybourne, shortly after your return we became intimate." He stopped to find the words to explain why, "Why we are together cannot be explained beyond the fact that we are in love." Jack let go of his shoulder and moved away from him, standing with his hands forced down on a unit and back turned he tried to hide his own tears.  
  
"Does Sam know how I feel about her?" jack spoke slowly through gritted teeth.  
  
"She does not..."Teal'c tried to say something further but jack cut him off.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he now turned back to Teal'c who had been watching him, tear stained brown eyes met.  
  
"I could not bring myself to tell you... I was a coward."  
  
"Don't you think it would have been better for me to hear it from you than to see it." Teal'c didn't have an answer for that. "Look Teal'c I came here to tell you something and I need you just to listen." He grabbed a spare seat and sat it as the foot of Sam's bed facing Teal'c. "I was angry, I still am, and it's true that I don't think our relationship will be entirely the same again. But I can't blame you for it; if I had had the chance I would have done the same. You know I was considering telling Sam how I felt, I've only just realised how selfish that would have been and what it would have done to her. I also realised how much you love her, today you done what I have done many times before, running to her aid, getting her out of danger and not leaving her side until she wakes up. What I'm trying to tell you is...I'm glad Sam has found someone who she can be with, without having to worry about Regs, and I'm happy for you, take care of her for me." He got up and made to leave, Teal'c still a little unclear about what just happened watched him.  
  
"O'Neill," jack stopped without turning back to Teal'c.  
  
"Sometimes you love someone enough to let them go." With that he walked out of the infirmary.  
  
The End  
  
Please review. 


End file.
